dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Oh Bany
Sobre mi *'Nombre Completo:'' ' Albanys Martínezthumb|142px|Jung Ara' *'Nombre Coreano: Jung Bany *'''Apodos: Alba, Bany, Any, Nys, Ale, Alex, Sandra, Sandara, Sandy Ara *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '''20-05-1993 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Bolivar, Venezuela *'Profesion: '''Futura TSU En Comunicación Social, Payasita, Cantante, Teatro, Danza. Payasita (Pere♥) *'Debut: '31-05-2008 *'Cristiana: 'Pentecostal Girls Band * T-ara * Girls' Generation * Davichi * Miss A * Gang Kiz * Rainbow * After School Boys Band: *C.N.Blue *FT Island *SHINee *BIGBANG Dramas: (Vistos) *Playful Kiss (Agosto 2011) *You're Beautiful (Agosto 2011) *Mary Stayed Out All Night (Septiembre 2011) *Heartstrings (Septiembre 2011) *Boys Before Flowers (Setiembre 2011) *Coffee Prince (Octubre 2011) *My Fair Lady (Octubre 2011) *Goong (Noviembre 2011) *Personal Taste (Noviembre 2011) *Secret Garden (Diciembre) *Devil Beside You ( Enero 2012) *Ikemen desu ne (Junio 2012) *Love Rides the Rain (Junio- Julio 2012) *Hi My Sweetheart (Julio 2012) *My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (Julio 2012) *Dream High (Julio 2012) *I Need Romance (Julio 2012 Viendo) *Big (Viendo 2012) Dramas (Por Ver): *My Name is Kim Sam-Soon *God of study *Lie To Me *City Hunter *Fashion King *Todos los dramas que faltan por ver protaginizados por Rainie Yang My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho Curiosidades: *'Educacion: 'Pedro Rafael Bucarito (Pre escolar) J.L.A (Secundaria) Sión (Diversificado) UBV (Actualmente)Bachicher en Ciencias- Futura TSU (Tecnico Medio) Comunicación Social. *'Hobbies: Ver doramas, Hacer fotos, escribir historias romanticas, ir a la iglesia, cantar, rap, bailar a escondidas. *'Comidas Preferidas': Papas Huevos Hervidos y Salsa de tomate, Pizza, Arroz Chino y sopa intantanea *'Mejor Amigo: '''Dios'♥ Rey Gamez, Rebe Gomez ( Le dice cariñosamente Jessica por su pareciado a la miembro SNSD) *'''Colores Favoritos: '''Todos *Trabaja desde hace casi 5 años (el 23 de agosto los cumple) en un empresa de payasas llamada Nino bombita *Es Mezzosoprano en la escala musical. *Es muy baja y flaca para su edad *Descubrió el mundo de los doramas y K-pop a través del anime Itazura Na kiss (no es dorama pero investigando conocio Play Full Kiss) *Se propuso ver todos los dramas protagonizados por Yoon Eun Hye. los de Rainie Yang y Jang Guen Suk *Habla coreano intermedio, puedo mantener una conversacion basica. *Su madre es identica a ella, pueden mantener una conversacion de jovenes de 15. *Le gusta mucho las canciones de Rainie Yang sobre todo ''Dai Wo Zho. '' *Sabe coreografía como ''The Boys de SNSD Cry Cry de T ara y Goodbye Baby Goodbye de Miss A *Le gustaria estudiar artes en Corea. *Es la vocalista de un grupo de garaje Cristiano llamado soiD Inarmony. *Es la Vocalista de las canciones rapidas (alabanzas) en la iglesia Dios de la Profecia Grimaldi, junto a Rebe Gomez *Se cortó el pelo muy corto en septiembre de 2011 porque vio a Park Shin Hye actuando en You're Beautiful. *En Mayo de 2012 se los volvió a cortar porque vio Ikemen desu ne (la misma historia) *Tiene un album en facebook donde sube una foto por dia, la meta son 100 fotos. *Le gusta mucho editar las fotos en Be Funki. (Es muy buena) *Se pintó la mitad del cabello de color Fucsia. *Revisa su computadora a escondida. *No es coreana, pero su familia y amigos le dicen que si pos sus rasgos. *Puede cantar perfectamente la canción de Davichi Ft T-ara "We were In love" *Siente una extraña necesidad de proteger a las miembros de grupos que no son muy usadas haciendolas sus miembros favoritos entre ellas: Bo ram y Qri de T ara- Ka Eun de After School, entre otros *Fue la productora directora y protagonista de un cortometraje que hizo para su universidad llamado deja vú? *Compuso letras en español para las canciones de T ara : Goodbye Ok, Dont Leave Me, Lies ''y de Rainie Yang ''Dai Wo Zho *Es buena con el Rap le gusta mucho como lo hace Hwa Young Las Mejores♥ Aunque T-ara tuvo principios duros porque ninguno de sus temas se lograba posicionar en los primeros lugares despues de Bo Peep Bo Peep empezaron a ver el cielo y de ali no pararon los exitos, aunque para mi La canicón de T ara que definitivamente me gustó, me gustará y me seguira gustando es Lies, es es sin duda la mejor aunque Bo ram no cante mucho y Qri ni lineas tiene, es rap es un verdadera convinacion con la melodía y la musica en general. T-ara fue uno de los primeros grupos que descubrí hace un año y realmente ellas me gustan mucho, me hubiese quedado con solo 7 pero ya que se decidió que serian 9 pues bienvenidas sean Dani y Ahreum♥ 'Lo que me gusta:' *Su musica realmente tiene vida y apega a la realidad del adoscente *su ritmo es bueno *las chicas son buenas vocalista *las chicas del rap realmente saben lo que hace *son muy tiernas y expresan todo a la hora de cantar *Por este tiempo Bo Ram es la que me parece a mi que ha sido una de las mejores entre los grupos a pesar de baja estatura puede demostrar que es fuerte ademas de tener cara de Baby cuando en realidad es una mujer adulta mayor que el resto de grupo. *Qri realmente es muy hermosa, pienso que ella deberia ser la cental es decir la imagen del grupo. *Dont leave su nueva balada romance es muy buena 'Lo que desafortunamente no me gusta: ' Aunque quisiera decir que todo me gusta hay detalles que simplemente chocan conmigo: *Boram casi no tiene lineas *Qri casi no tiene lineas *Soyeon tiene muchas lineas ademas de mucha atención *Siendo un grupo de 7 no se comparte e igualan las lineas menos ahora que seran un grupo de 9, (SNSD siempre han sido 9 chicas y se ven tan pocas en el esceraio es decir que no parecieran muchas ya que sus partes en las canciones estan iguales, y ninguna tiene mas que las demas) en las canciones de T ara ejemplo Cry Cry: So yeon tiene estrofas mas coro, Hyo min tiene estrofas mas coro, Ji yeon tiene estrofas Hwa Young no tiene sino una pequeñas lineas al igual que Eun Jung , Qri solo dice "Hey T ara" y Bo Ram no canta solo tiene un solo de baile, que a la final tambien es corto, y ni hablar de Lovey Dovey '''y su nuevo Hit '''Day by Day. T ARA sigue siendo el mejor K-pop Grup femenino ''' Archivo:T_araaaaa.jpg '''My Best Qeens': thumb|leftAww*-* Bo Ram Debido a que el Admi de Bo Ram se olvidó de ella les contaré un poquito sobre mi miembro T ara favorita: Jeon Bo Ram: Actriz, cantante y modelo H-B 22 Marzo 1986 *Sus padre es un exitoso cantantem y su mama una gran actriz, su hermana Woo Ram se está preparando para debutar con un grupo llamado D-Unit Ellas son muy parecidas! *Participó por primera ves en un drama en el 2009 con Soul protagonizado por su compañera Ji Yeon. *Tiene actualmente 26 años y pareciera de 18 19 *-¨* *El el 2008 sacó su primer Single ( (Lucifer Proyect Vol 1)2008 Single ( From Memory) *Debido a la experiencia que tuvo con su single, ella fue lider de T ara por un tiempo. (1año) *Le gusta mucho decorar sus selcas. *Ganó un premio con el Idol que aparenta menos edad. *Su apodo es Rambo por su nombre (al reves) *A ella le gusta los hombre menores que ella como, Taemin y Onew de SHINee *Su tipo ideal es Onew *Recientemente fueron publicadas unas fotos en una comunidad de internet con el titulo de "Boram, cuya vida cambio drasticamente por la cirugia de párpados" internatautas mostraron su interes en el tema diciendo que Boram era mucho mas bonita ahora. *Fue descubierta a traves de un video donde bailaba My Name de BoA *Ella es buena con el Rap. Otra que me gusta mucho es Qri thumb|left El Admi de Qri tambien se olvidó de ella: Qri o Lee Gyu Ri Ella realmente se llama Lee Ji Hyun Cantante actriz modelo H-B: 12-Diciembre-1986 *Qri tambien es amante de las decoraciones a sus sercas *ya ha particippado en 5 dramas incluidos los cameos, la mayoria de sus dramas, son historicos. *Ella modeló antes de debur como cantante *al principio se creia que ella no cantaba, pero en realidad era porque no le daban la oportunidad de tener lineas largas en las canciones *actualmenta Qri tiene el pelo largo y verde *-* *Se Unió a T ara junto con Bo Ram y So Yeon. 'Canciones Preferidas' thumb|right|300px|T ara Liesthumb|left|300px|T ara Goodbye OK thumb|right|300px|T ara Lies thumb|left|300px|T ara Cry Cyr Enlaces: Oh Banys Twitter: Oh Banys Facebook Jung Bany Salamaga: Jung Bany Videos: thumb|left|265px Categoría:K-pop